


Blue king’s little secret

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything starts when Munakata is enjoying his day off at local coffeehouse and ends up sharing his table with Totsuka. After that it is hard for Munakata to get Totsuka out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was peaceful Sunday afternoon. Munakata Reisi was spending his rare day off at a coffeehouse. He had big mug of café mocca, piece of lemon tart and a good book in front of him. Munakata couldn’t be more pleased to his life at that moment. He opened his book and was just about to start reading when he heard familiar voice behind him.

“Man, it is so crowded here. Any tables aren’t free. Mind if I sit with you?”

Munakata turned around and saw Totsuka Tatara smiling to him. He was holding cappuccino in one hand and large piece of chocolate cake in other. Munakata glanced quickly around the coffee house and noticed that what Totsuka said was indeed true. There weren’t any free tables. As much as Munakata would like to say “No. Don’t sit with me. I really want to enjoy my free time alone” he was far too polite to say things like that. That’s why Munakata forced a polite smile on his face and said:

“Not at all. Please, have a seat.”

“Thanks~” Totsuka said and sit next to Munakata.

Even thought they were sharing table now Munakata think that it would not necessarily mean that blonde member of Homra liked to talk with him. Right? There wasn’t any need for that. Specially because Munakata had book with him. To avoid conversation Munakata quickly opened his book and start reading. But he had only read first sentences when he heard Totsuka’s voice asking:

“What are you reading?”

“J. R. R. Tolkien’s Silmarillion.”

”The same guy who wrote Lord of the rings and stuff?”

“Yes.”

“Is that good?”

“Lord of the rings?”

“No. That Silmarillion thing you are reading.”

“I don’t know yet. I’m just starting the book.”

“Oh… I see”

After that come awkward silence. Munakata tried to continue reading but he was too aware of Totsuka’s presence that he couldn’t continue. Munakata sighed and closed his book. It was pretty obvious that Totsuka wanted to talk with him for some reason. Or at least Munakata felt that way.

“Do you like books like Lord of the rings, Totsuka-kun?” Munakata asked to start conversation again.

“To be honest I haven’t read it but I’ve seen all the movies and loved them! What you like of them?” Totsuka asked and seemed to be pretty happy that Munakata put his book aside and paid attention to him.

“I think the book was better than the movies.” Munakata said and sipped his coffee.

“Haha, I see. I didn’t know you liked fantasy books, Munakata-san” Totsuka said and started to eat his cake while they talked.

“Well, I like many kind of books. To be honest I don’t read fantasy books that much but sometimes reading them is refreshing” Munakata explained. 

Munakata didn’t understand why but he felt little bit awkward when speaking with Totsuka. Besides that Totsuka was part of Homra and close friend of Red king Suoh Mikoto, Munakata realized that he haven’t really spoke with Totsuka that often. Well, like ever. This was maybe first time that they were spending time together just two of them. While Munakata was feeling awkward and maybe little nervous the young blonde in front of him seemed to be as cheerful as ever. Somehow Munakata found it very irritating. Totsuka Tatara was one of those people whose feelings and motives Munakata couldn’t read from their actions. Totsuka was like joker. The wild card. It was never clear to Munakata what Totsuka was thinking. Or was that guy really thinking anything special at all? He really didn’t seem too smart in Munakata’s eyes. And still that guy made Munakata so restless.

“Whatcha thinking?” Totsuka asked when he saw that Munakata was getting too deep in his own thoughts.

“I was just thinking were you having some motives when you sat in the same table with me” Munakata said truthfully.

“Motives? Like trying to spy some secrets of Scepter 4?” Totsuka asked and laughed little “No, I’m not trying to get any information from you. I know you are too smart for me to trick you into anything like that. I just needed place to sit and I think it would be interesting to come in your table and talk with you little. I think you are pretty interesting person, Munakata-san.”

Totsuka’s response made Munakata little surprised but he tried not to show it. Instead he took long sip of his café mocca and looked outside of the coffeehouses window for a while before he asked:

“And why you find me interesting, Totsuka-kun?”

“I think kings are interesting persons. You aren’t like others.”

“Ah…” Munakata said and sounded little disappointed.

Of course it was about him being king. That what has attracted Totsuka to speak to him. Like most of the people that talked to him. Too many people who recognized him and come to talk to him has questions like ‘How it is to be king?’ ‘What kind of powers do you have?’ ‘It is nice to be king?’. Munakata didn’t like those questions because he didn’t know how to answer in them. 

“You and Mikoto are so different and still somehow same. I think it is interesting” Totsuka said and still had smile on his face.

“Don’t talk like you know me and don’t compare me to Suoh Mikoto.”

Munakata’s tone was harsher than he was intentioned. Munakata turned his eyes back to Totsuka and saw that the smile on Totsuka’s face has finally faded away. And Munakata felt little guilty because of that. He wasn’t meant to be rude but somehow whole presence of Totsuka irritated him that moment. The way he talked like he knows Munakata as a person. The way he has barged in Munakata’s table and interrupted Munakata’s peaceful afternoon. Everything about him seemed to annoy Munakata that moment. And he didn’t get annoyed by anyone or anything usually. So Munakata was also annoyed that he was annoyed thanks to Totsuka.

“You are right. I don’t know the real you. I only know the public you. Sorry.” Totsuka said and set his pastry fork on empty plate. 

“I think is time for me to go. Sorry for interruption. Please enjoy your book.”

With those words Totsuka left Munakata alone in his table.

Munakata couldn’t focus on reading at all after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Man was walking circles in front of bar Homra. He was dressed in grey sweater and blue jeans. His casual look was finished with a black scarf. He was smoking cigarette and man seemed to be little nervous.

Munakata was feeling himself really pathetic. He was almost scared to step inside the bar. Not because that bar Homra was red clans home base. He was so nervous of meeting Totsuka again. Munakata felt himself so stupid for losing his cool over things like that. In the end Totsuka was actually the reason Munakata has come to Homra that evening. He wanted to apologize his earlier behavior from Totsuka but being as proud person as Munakata is apologizing isn’t the easiest thing to do. Not to mention that Munakata was not good to handle social situations in general. Munakata Reisi might be smart man but he isn’t socially smart. To be honest he is socially awkward person most of time. The thing that he and Totsuka actually weren’t even friends and were members of different clans didn’t help the situation either. Finally, Munakata took last time deep breath, opened the door and stepped in the bar.

“Welcom---“ Kusanagi Izumo, the bartender of Homra, started his greeting to new costumer but his greeting fell short when he saw blue king stepping into his bar.

“Good evening, Kusanagi-san. One dry martini please” Munakata said and took a seat to himself.

Kusanagi looked startled for a few second but started then to make drink for Munakata. 

“What brings you here this evening, Blue king?” Kusanagi asked when he placed dry martini in front of Munakata.

“I was just around this area for personal reasons and wanted to have drink” Munakata lied and took sip from his drink and looked quickly around the bar. There were lots of customers that night but Munakata didn’t see any members of Homra at the bar that moment. For his unfortunate it meant Totsuka wasn’t there either.

“No…. Actually. I also wanted to talk with Totsuka-kun. But it seems he isn’t here” Munakata continued.

“Totsuka is out with Anna. I think they will return soon. It is almost Anna’s bed time. But what business you have with Totsuka?” Kusanagi asked and seemed really curious.

“Nothing special. We happened to run into each other few days ago and I just simply wanted to continue our conversation. I feel like last time we didn’t finish it properly” Munakata explained but Kusanagi still seemed suspicious.

Munakata was sure that Kusanagi would like to ask more about him and Totsuka but other customers needed to be served too so Kusanagi didn’t have more time to talk with Munakata. When Kusanagi was focused on his work Munakata took his martini glass and went to free table as far as possible from bar counter. He didn’t want to answer more to Kusanagi’s questions because Reisi was not sure that he even could answer to them properly because it was kind of mystery even to Munakata himself why he has come to see Totsuka. Sure he wanted to apologize, but normally Munakata wouldn’t be so bothered about situations like the one he and Totsuka had few days earlier. But now Munakata haven’t got Totsuka out of his head since they parted in the coffee house.

Munakata was just finishing his drink when bar’s door opened again and Anna and Totsuka come inside. They both went to talk with Kusanagi. Totsuka and Anna had some shopping bags with them so it seemed that they have been shopping together. After short conversation Kusanagi pulled Totsuka closer to himself and said something to him. Whatever Kusanagi had said to Totsuka it made him turn around immediately and looking into Munakata’s direction. Munakata just nodded his head to Totsuka and smiled politely to him. Munakata felt like big weight was lifted from his shoulders when he saw that Totsuka was smiling back to him. Totsuka ordered two beers and then he headed to Munakata’s table.

“Hi. Nice to see you here. Even tho I’m pretty surprised” Totsuka said when he sat down and placed one beer in front of himself and other in front of Munakata.

“Have to admit I’m pretty surprised myself… But I wanted to talk with you again. I feel bad how rude I was to you last time. My apologies” Munakata said.

“Nah we can forget that already. I was rude myself when I interrupted you on your free time. So no need to apologize, really. Izumo always says to me that I should respect other person’s personal space more. Like, I’m always assuming that people want to talk with me even tho they always won’t and stuff” Totsuka explained and was genuinely smiling to Munakata. “I’m often acting too buddy-buddy with people who aren’t even my friends. I’ve always been like that. Maybe I’m kinda socially weird person?”

Totsuka’s words made Munakata chuckle.

“I don’t think you are weird. You are just really social person and want always make new friends. There isn’t anything bad in that. If one of us is socially weird person it would be me, Totsuka-kun” Munakata said.

“Hmmm I don’t think that word weird actually suits you. I’d rather say that you are interesting” Totsuka said and winked his eye to Munakata.

“Isn’t calling someone interesting just polite way to say that they are weird?”

“You think so?”

Munakata just shrug his shoulders because he didn’t know how to answer. He drank his beer for a while before he said:

“But I’m glad to hear that everything is fine between two of us now.”

“I’m glad too” Totsuka said and raised his beer. “Toast to the new friendship.”

Munakata also raised his glass and they clinked their glasses and smiled to each other. Atmosphere changed immediately so much better and Munakata felt that his mood was better than in long time.

 

 

Totsuka and Munakata ended up drinking more than just one beers together. Actually, they drink way more than just those beers. Munakata didn’t even know anymore how many drinks he has had or what time it was. All he knows was that he was caught in really interesting conversation with Totsuka. They first talked about books and movies. Munakata was surprised that he and Totsuka actually had pretty similar taste in literature. After that somehow their conversation turned into their childhood and families. Because in that point Munakata started to be little (ok maybe little more than just little) tipsy he found himself telling some of his embarrassing childhood memories to Totsuka because those stories made Totsuka laugh. And Munakata liked Totsuka’s laugh. He loved his warm laugh. And specially after hearing about Totsuka’s not so happy childhood Munakata wanted to see Totsuka smile. He genuinely admired it how positive person Totsuka has grew up. Many people turned bitter adults if they have had hard childhood. But not Totsuka. 

They were just about to start talk about what would be their dream holiday destinations when Kusanagi come and interrupted them:

“Excuse me gentlemen but it is time to close the bar.” 

“Aaaw c’mon Izumo! Just one more drinks!”

“I think you have already drink enough, Totsu.”

“Mmmhh you no fun Izumo.”

Totsuka stood up and so did Munakata. Kusanagi picked up empty glasses from their table and asked:

“Do I need to call taxi for you Munakata-san?”

“Thank you. It would be nice.”

Kusanagi nodded shortly and after he has cleaned their table he called the taxi. After that Totsuka wished good night to Kusanagi and stepped outside the bar together with Munakata.

“Where do you live Totsuka-kun?” Munakata asked.

“Not too far from here. I’ll walk home when your taxi comes.”

“You don’t have to keep company to me. I’m sure taxi will come soon.”

“But I want to. I want to keep you company” Totsuka said and his words made Munakata smile.

Munakata was really happy that Totsuka wanted to stay with him.  
“Well, if it isn’t too much trouble…”

“Of course it isn’t. And I just want to make sure that you get in the taxi. You are pretty drunk you know. Can you imagine how big scandal it would be if Blue king didn’t return home after he went to bar Homra? Man it would mean war between our clans! So it is my duty to make sure you get home safely” Totsuka joked.

Munakata chuckeld and teased Totsuka by saying: “You are pretty drunk yourself.”

“Yeah I am… But that’s ok” Totsuka said and stepped closer to Munakata and was watching him intensively.

Totsuka’s brown eyes stared deep into Munakata’s violet eyes and Munakata couldn’t do anything but just stare back. Munakata hadn’t realized it before, but now the realization hit him really hard: Totsuka Tatara was really beautiful man. His brown eyes were big and seemed like they were sparkling even though the night around them was dark. Totsuka’s shortish hair looked really silky. His features were dainty.

It was like Munakata’s hand was moving on it’s own. He reached towards Totsuka and his fingers brushed gently against Totsuka’s cheek. 

Totsuka took one more step closer to Munakata and they were standing really close to each other now. There were only few millimeters between them. Munakata could feel Totsuka’s breath against his neck. Even though Munakata’s face was already little red thanks to alcohol, he could feel how his cheeks turned even more red. His heart was pounding hard on his chest and Munakata closed his eyes for few second to make himself calm down.

“I had really nice time with you” Totsuka murmured to Munakata.

“Same. I really enjoyed your company tonight” Munakata answered.

“Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

“It would be pleasure.”

“Good.”

Munakata could hear that his taxi was arriving around the corner. They fell silent and Munakata was just about to ask for Totsuka’s number when Totsuka suddenly rose to his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Munakata’s lips. Totsuka’s lips were soft and had hint of a peach taste from the drink he had had earlier at the bar. Totsuka kissed Munakata gently for a moment and then their lips parted.

“Call me” Totsuka said and gave a card to Munakata which had Totsuka’s number.

“I will” Munakata said and hopped into taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

Munakata Reishi didn’t usually spent his working hours by checking his phone every minute and sending text messages. But today was exception. He has spent almost all morning staring at his phone’s screen. Reason to that was that Totsuka Tatara was sending him lots of messages and Munakata couldn’t resist to reply them as fast as possible.

“Captain… Captain!!” Awashima Seri raised finally her voice and it made Munakata to lift his eyes from phone’s screen to Awashima.

“Y-yes, Awashima-kun? What did you say?” Munakata asked and put his phone on the table.

Awashima Seri, the lieutenant of Scepter 4, was a woman who respected her King very much but at that moment she looked Munakata like mom looks at their kid who is caught up doing something bad.

“Is listening to my report really that boring that you have to play with your phone? Or are you texting to someone important?” Awashima asked straight.

“Ah… I was just… My nephew, Kai, just got his first phone so he was texting with me. But I still should have focused on listening your report. My apologies, Awashima-kun” Munakata lied because he couldn’t tell the truth about whom he was texting.

If few seconds earlier Awashima has looked like angry and/or disappointed mom now she looked totally different. Her expression turned gentle in the very moment when Munakata mentioned his nephew.

“In that case, I just leave my report on your desk and you read it when you are done texting with Kai-kun. It is important to keep in touch with your family. Say hi for Kai-kun for me, captain” Awashima said and put her report on desk and headed out from Munakata’s office. Munakata felt pretty guilty for lying to Awashima like that but those guilty feels vanished when his phone made buzzing sound again as a mark that Munakata has had new message from Totsuka.  
“So if we can’t see this weekend and lunch date doesn’t suit you either how about dinner? Or do you have long days every day this week? (●´ω｀●)ゞ I could go on Thursday and Friday!” was written in Totsuka’s message.

Totsuka used emojis almost in every message he sent and Munakata thought it was kind of cute. He didn’t use emojis himself but receiving emojis made Munakata happy. Usually he got only work related messages and those sure didn’t have any emojis so getting messages full of emojis from Totsuka was very refreshing for Munakata.

Totsuka has given his number to Munakata after he kissed him. Because Totsuka didn’t had Munakata’s number, Munakata knew that he had to make the first move. He has been really nervous earlier in the morning and thought what he possibly could send to Totsuka first. Finally, Munakata has decided to ask how Totsuka was doing because they both have drank little bit too much last night. Totsuka replied to Munakata’s text message pretty fast and was complaining that he had horrible hangover. Munakata replied by telling that he is doing just fine. Then Totsuka has send him little more serious message:

“About the last night and the kiss… Sorry ｡｡゛(ﾉx_x)ﾉ”

“Why are you saying sorry?”

“Well I just... kissed you so suddenly and I dunno how you feel about it (`･/д＼･)”

“I was surprised but… I don’t regret it. Do you?”

“No. I liked it (*/ω＼*) and I’d really like to see you again!”

After that their messages has been only about it that when they could meet each other. It has turned out that their daily schedules were so different and they both have so much to do that week that finding time together wasn’t easy. 

“Thursday evening is free for me too. So we see then? You have any ideas where we could go have dinner without too many people spotting us together?” Munakata replied to Totsuka’s message. 

Totsuka replied to Munakata quickly and Munakata was very pleased to see what was written in Totsuka’s message.

“I have perfect place for our dinner. My place (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧”

Munakata had stupid smile on his face and he felt like teenager again when he typed his reply to Totsuka.

“Sounds good. See you around 7 p.m.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out be really short o__o but I think next chapter will be the last one so it will be little longer one too!


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday evening. Half past six. Munakata Reishi was carrying bottle of expensive white wine when he was heading to the address that Totsuka had messaged him. Munakata wasn’t dressed too formally but he didn’t want to look too casual either. After all, this was his and Totsuka’s proper first date, so Munakata wanted to look good. He was wearing light blue dress shirt and black vest. His dark grey trousers were paired with black leather shoes. Biggest struggle for Munakata was to decide to use tie or not. In the end he had left his tie home.

Munakata and Totsuka had been sending text messages to each other all week. If they haven’t known each other that well at the beginning of week now Munakata already know Totsuka’s favourite colour, food, season, band, animal… Lots of all those nice but totally unnecessary facts. But Munakata couldn’t be happier. He never has had texting buddy before and having one was kind of nice. And Munakata didn’t want to admit it to himself yet but he was already having feelings towards Totsuka. Strong feelings. Totsuka wasn’t just any texting buddy to him. He never was. Even though tonight they were just having their first proper date and they had kissed only once there was already strong bond between them. And Munakata wished that their bond will deepen even more this evening.

Munakata arrived to the address which Totsuka has gave to him and headed to the elevator. Totsuka was living in one of many high apartment houses of Shizume city. Munakata was told to head into ninth floor and then take second door from left. Munakata rang the doorbell and after short wait the door opened.

“Welcome to my home, Blue king~” Totsuka greeted Munakata at door and let his guest in.

“Thank you” Munakata said and stepped in.

He left his shoes in the small entryway and then followed Totsuka to his livingroom/bedroom. It seemed like Totsuka’s house only had this one big room, kitchen, small bathroom and balcony. Even though the apartment were quite small it seemed really lovely. It was really homey. It has self-made paintings on the walls, lots of stuff that were related to Totsuka’s many hobbies (like guitar, tennis racket, snorkel, cook books and sewing machine) and Munakata noticed that Totsuka even had little garden at his balcony.

“Your home looks lovely. It looks very… you” Munakata said and sat on couch together with Totsuka and Munakata placed the wine bottle he had brought with him to the round coffee table which was in front of couch.

“Thank you. I guess? This place is pretty small but it is good enough for me” Totsuka said and took the wine bottle and started to explore its label and seemed to be delighted.

“Oh good this wine matches with seafood. I dunno can you read minds or something but I’ve prepared seafood paella for us. For a dessert is pancakes and strawberries” Totsuka introduced the menu of the night.

“Sounds delicious” Munakata said and smiled to Totsuka and his gaze was still wandering around Totsuka’s apartment. He was wondering where they’d eat because it seemed that Totsuka didn’t had dining table.

“You just sit here and I’ll start setting the table” Totsuka said and disappeared into his tiny kitchen for second and come back with plates and wine glasses and start to set them on the little coffee table. Munakata smirked on himself. He felt like little snob for a moment. It has been at least ten years when he had ate around little coffee table last time. But to Totsuka it seemed to be only natural. It made Munakata realize once again that his and Totsuka’s world were really different. Totsuka wasn’t actually poor but he sure looked little poor besides Munakata which lived in middle of luxury. 

“Why you smirking there?” Totsuka asked and laughed little at Munakata’s face.

“Ah, I was just wondering how many years it has been since I ate around coffee table.”

“My coffee table isn’t fancy enough for you?”

“No, it is perfect. It is nice to do things sometimes like normal people do. I don’t want to turn into snob.”

“It makes way more than one dinner around coffee table to make you like ‘normal people’.”

Totsuka’s eyes were sparkling when he teased Munakata and Munakata absolutely loved that look in Totsuka’s eyes. Munakata hasn’t realized it before he has started to speak with Totsuka, but Totsuka wasn’t that kind of sweet angel that he might have look like at the first sight. Totsuka was actually pretty cheeky guy and somehow Munakata found being turned-on by that. Many people hadn’t guts to tease Munakata like Totsuka did. 

They continued their small talk little while until Totsuka was ready to serve his paella. Munakata wasn’t sure what to expect but it turned out that Totsuka is actually quite good cook. At the time they finished their dinner they had almost finished the wine bottle too. They still had almost full glasses of wine both so they moved on couch to enjoy them and continued their conversation. When Munakata placed his empty glass on coffee table Totsuka also put his glass away and leaned closer to Munakata.

“Even though pancakes were good I’d like to get more dessert. Maybe you could be my second dessert?” Totsuka asked and stroked Munakata’s hair.

“How cheesy line… But I’d happily be your second dessert” Munakata mumbled and pulled Totsuka to sit on his lap.

“Are you staying here night or…?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“I’d be happy if you’d stay.”

“Then maybe it is best for me to stay for night.”

“Perfect~”

Totsuka started to unbutton Munakata’s shirt and kissed his neck same time. Little moan escaped from Munakata’s lips because it has been ages since someone has touched him like that. He didn’t have expected that he and Totsuka would go this far this soon but it seemed that Totsuka was pretty eager to do much more than just little kissing with Munakata.

When Munakata’s unbuttoned shirt was on floor Totsuka undressed his own shirt and threw it on floor next to Munakata’s shirt. After that Totsuka began to loosen Munakata’s belt and slipped his hand below the waist. 

“Nhh… it feels like you want this too” Totsuka said and sounded very pleased that Munakata was so turned-on already.

“How could I resist you? Your touch makes me lose my mind too quickly” Munakata murmured and started to kiss Totsuka passionately.

“Good” Totsuka mumbled back in between their kisses “Let me take good care of you tonight, King~”

“Ha, we’ll see who takes good care of who.” 

 

 

After sex Munakata and Totsuka were lying closely each other on the bed. Totsuka was drawing circles on Munakata’s chest with his fingertips and Munakata was petting Totsuka’s hair.

“You know what?” Totsuka asked.

“Hm?”

“You remember when I wanted to share table with you in that coffee house?”

“Yes. What about it?”

“Well, it wasn’t coincidence”

“What do you mean?”

“I was walking on street when I saw you in that crowded coffee house. When I saw you I decided also come in and take coffee and… purposely I come to your table. I wanted to talk with you so bad. I’ve watched you some time now. You’ve always seem really interesting person to me and… Also very attractive. I’ve always wanted to talk to you but I’ve never had a chance. I was so happy when I finally had excuse to have conversation with you. But that didn’t go that well like we both remember” Totsuka said and paused his story to laugh little and before he continued he lifted his head so he could watch Munakata in the eyes “After that day I thought that I’ll give up on you. There would be no chances for me. It was clear that you weren’t interested in me. And why would you be interested in me? You are Blue king and I’m red clansman. But just when I’ve given up on all hope you showed up into Homra! Seriously my heart almost stopped when I saw you there. I was so happy. We had a great night and we got to know each other better and… I even had chance to kiss you and you didn’t reject me. And now we are here. Together. At my place. In my bed.”

“So… you have really had your eyes on my awhile now? I’m flattered” Munakata said and gave little peck on Totsuka’s lips “I never thought I’d be interested in you when we spoke first time but here we are… It took you no time to wrap me around your little finger.”

“Haha yeah I’m surprised that you didn’t play more hard to get!”

“Well excuse me for being too easy.”

“Ahahaha~”

They kissed again and then Totsuka pressed his head against Munakata’s shoulder and whispered:

“Hey, Munakata… Would you be my boyfriend? I really like you.”

Munakata stayed silent because he had to think. He had feelings for Totsuka and they sure have crossed a line for just being friends that night. But he was Blue king after all. It would be scandalous if someone found out that he is dating red clansman. But if he says no he’d probably break Totsuka’s heart… And to be honest to himself Munakata didn’t even wanted to reject Totsuka. He wasn’t man that liked to have one night affairs. He only slept with someone who he cared about.

“Totsuka Tatara, I really like you too. I have feelings for you and I love spending time with you. I’d happily be your partner but… I’m Blue king.”

“But would it be ok if I’m your secret lover?”

“Secret lover? Hmmm..” Munakata furrowed his eyebrows.

Idea of having secret lover wasn’t ideal for Munakata but it would be probably only way for him and Totsuka to see each other.

”Are you really fine with it? Is it enough to you?”

”Yes it is. That’s what we have been doing this far, isn’t it?”

“Well you are right…”

They fell silent again and Totsuka continued drawing circles against Munakata’s chest.

“You can always come to my place when you have free time. And if we want to go on date we just get out of town. Or we use disguises! That’d be cool!” Totsuka proposed and made Munakata laugh because first thing that popped in his mind was Totsuka wearing some ridiculous fake mustache.

“Well, if it is really ok for you to be in secret relationship with me then I’d happily be your boyfriend” Munakata said and felt really blissful.

“Yes I am. I’m just happy that I can be with you. I don’t mind that it has to be secret from public eye. I know that you love me and that it is all that matters. And you know what? I think it is actually kinda exciting to be Blue king’s little secret~”


End file.
